Trapped In The Past
by Koyuki-chin
Summary: Tsuna got kidnapped by an enemy famiglia and was sent into the past with noone of his friends knowing.What will await him in the past? Will he be able to return into his time?  on hiatus for awhile until my computer is repaired -.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey folks! This is my first fanfic EVER so _please_ be nice *puppy-dog-eyes***

**Sorry for spelling, grammar and other failures (like titles which suck) and possible **

**(more likely) OOCness **

**I'm also sorry if my English is horrible...(I'm German) **

**Just to avoid a few questions:**

**-Lambo is seven years old**

**-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome are sixteen years old**

**-Ryohei, Hibari and Mukoro (yes, he's out of Vendice) are seventeen years old**

**-Adriano Santo is an OC**

**-There won't be Yaoi or Shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own KHR!**

**If I did Tsuna would've been to the past already and there would be more Giotto!**

"Japanese speaking"

_"Italian speaking"_

_Thoughts_

Trapped in the past Chapter 1: Being beaten up isn't fun

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was pain. The next thing was that he was in a room. It was pitch black. _Urrrg...where the hell am I? What happened? Oh yeah, I was kidnapped by an enemy Famiglia...great...just GREAT. This totally makes my day! Better go and search for a way to escape, luckily they didn't take away my mittens, pills and the ring. _When he searched for an exit he heard a noise and quickly got back to what he believed was the spot he woke up at. As soon as he sat down a man with short black hair and yellowish- brown eyes came in. He didn't recognize him.

He was glaring at the man when he began to speak: "Ah, I see you woke up...Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna just continued to glare "Oya, oya. Quite the talkaktive I see. I guess you want to know who I am and what I want?" "So? You going to tell me?"The man smirked "My name is Adriano Santo the sixth boss of the Santo Famiglia and...you see...I want you to give me some information about the Vongola." "Do you really think I would betray my family? Are you really that dumb?" Tsuna said, wincing but successfully keeping his voice steady. _Ouch...I never thought I would be greatful of Reborn being so sadistic.._

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the other sighing "I think it can't be helped...I'll just have force the answers out of you. Because I really don't want to get rid of you without getting at least _something_." At this Tsuna gulped. "So let's get started" with this he was dragged into another bright room and the torture began.

§A few hours later§

Tsuna panted. All he could feel was pain. He could't think clearly but he didn't tell them anything and that was all that counts. It was clear that Adriano was growing tired of beating Tsuna up. "Talk already!" he screamed. Another punch. Tsuna just laughed weakly and painfully. "I've had enough! You won't tell me anyway! I'll just get this over with."

Adriano slammed his fist into Tsunas head again. He could feel his consciousness slipping.

The Santo Boss noticed this and smirked "Don't be afraid little Vongola Decimo, I won't kill you. The next time you open your eyes you'll be in a place _far_ away from your beloved family. You won't be able to return to them and nobody will know where you are~. Doesn't it sound _wonderful_? Goodbye Sawada Tsunayoshi..." everything went black.

**Short chapter to begin with… anyways hope you liked it and please R&R ^^**

**Chrome-chanXTsuna**


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**Hey I'm back! I'm _so_ SORRY for not updating but its's kinda busy over here right now :'( This chapter is a little short too but I try to make the next ones longer.**

**Desclaimer: I do _still_ not own KHR!**

* * *

><p>"japanese speaking"<strong><br>**

_"italian speaking" _

_thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Where am I?<strong>

Tsuna woke up with his view blurred ad his mind fuzzy. He was surrounded by trees. When his vision and mind cleared he examined his surroundings. _I'm in a forest...but this isn't Japan, is it? No, these trees are totally different than the ones back home._ When he tried to move pain exploded and spread throughout his entire body. He screamed. After a few minutes the pain abated and he panted and coughed. Tsuna looked down at his body and found it to be totally messed up and bloodied. _Great, the slightest move hurts like hell…but I can't just remain lying here. I have to get up and find out where I am..._ He clenched his teeth and got up slowly. He was shaking and swaying but began to walk nevertheless. It hurt. It really hurt. After what felt like hours of dragging himself through the forest he ended up in a gigantic garden that belonged to an enormous mansion. He dragged himself further, closer to the mansion and- hopefully- help when the pain became too much. He stopped and began coughing into his hand. Feeling something warm dripping down his chin he looked at his hand. It was full of blood. He continued to stare at his bloodied hand before dizziness washed over him. Tsunas vision blurred and he collapsed. Instead of the hard ground he felt warm arms catching him. He opend his eyes again to see spiky blond hair and concerned orange eyes before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Giotto was enjoying a peaceful stroll through the garden of his beloved mansion when he caught sight of an intruder. He was preparing to attack when he saw how severely injured the…<em>boy<em> was. He couldn't be any older than sixteen. Said boy looked dead on his feet. How he was even able to walk with these wounds was a miracle to the Giotto. The teen was bruised, scratched and had several blood stains on his torn and dirtied clothes.

_What the Hell? How did this boy get in here and why is he so beaten up? I should help him…he doesn't seem dangerous. My Hyper Intuition tells me to help him, too…_

Giotto made his way over to the brunette when he started coughing. The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as he saw blood seeping through the boys fingers before he started running to catch the collapsing teen. _I have to find Knuckle!_ More blood dripped down the brunettes face_ And I have to do it __**fast**_

With that Vongola Primo lifted the injured teen on his back carefully and ran into the mansion and towards the infirmary where he- hopefully- would find Knuckle.

To his luck Knuckel was indeed in the infirmary. Knuckles face showed a look of shock when his Boss burst through the door with an expression of panic and an heavily injured _teen_ on his back. _"Giotto! What happened? And who is this boy?" "We don't have time for this right now! I need you to use your sun flames to heal him as much as possible! I will tell you everything afterwards." _Knuckle started working wordlessly and was shocked to see the huge amount of injuries on the brunette. He healed as much as he could- which wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him. The priest headed to his Boss who'd retreated silently to let his sun guardian do his work _"I'm done for now, the rest has to heal on its own. Now tell me who this teen is? And why does he look so much like you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now. I hope you like it<strong>

**'till next time**

**Chrome-chanXTsuna  
><strong>


	3. Meeting Vongola Primo

**Hey min'na! I'm back~ :D**

**First of all I want to thank you for your reviews, so arigatō!**

**I hope I'll have more time to write now to make the chapters longer and update more often**

**because if I don't write for too long I have a huge writers block**

**So… let's get on with the show**

* * *

><p>"Japanese speaking"<p>

_"Italian speaking"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

He healed as much as he could- which wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him.

The priest headed to his Boss who'd retreated silently to let his sun guardian do his work _"I'm done for now, the rest has to heal on its own. Now tell me who this teen is? And why does he look so much like you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting Vongola Primo<strong>_  
><em>

"_What do you mean with 'Why does he look so much like you'?" _Confused the sky stared at the sun.

"_So you didn't notice? He resembles you so much that everyone who sees him would think he's your_ _son to the extreme!"_

"_Huh?"_ Giotto went to look at the still nameless teen whose face was now cleaned up.

_Knuckle's right he __does__ look like me but I don't have any relatives and I definitely DON'T HAVE A FREAKING SON!_ Slowly he turned to his sun guardian while still looking at his look-alike _"I don't know what's going on but I __swear__ he's __not my son!__"_

"_I believe you…but what will you tell the others? And what if an enemy sees him? He could_ _get in trouble to the extreme."_ Knuckles pondered out loud.

"I don't know but first of all he needs to wake up so I can ask him a few questions…"

As if on cue the brunette began to stir and groaned softly once the words left Giottos mouth. **"Urgh"**

* * *

><p>When he was waking up he felt tired and his whole body was aching and he let out a soft groan but surprisingly the pain wasn't as much as he remembered. With his eyes closed he reviewed what happened. <em>When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar forest and had trouble walking but still made it to the garden of this big mansion. I was going to enter when I passed out I think…but…wasn't there someone else? Yes! There was this blond guy who I thought was Primo at first…hehe silly. I mean Primo is dead for hundreds of years! It's impossible it was him…isn't it? Ahh! I shouldn't be thinking about such things now! I have to find out where I am and get back to my friends before they worry to much about me. I don't want Gokudera to blow everything up.<em> At this unpleasant thought he slowly opened his eyes not wanting to think about the damages his (self proclaimed) right hand man would cause. He was lying in a bed in a really bright looking room. _Where is this place? I_- He was brought out of his thoughts by a male voice that sounded slightly familiar. _"Ah! I see you woke up." I'm glad Reborn …taught me Italian _ Tsuna thought before he looked for the owner of the voice. And there he found none other than Vongola Primo looking pretty much alive. _HIEE! DIDN'T I JUST THIK IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? _Frozen he looked at Primo with a shocked expression. Then he remembered being addressed. "Y-yes" he stuttered then remembered that he perhaps should answer in Italian but Primo spoke first. "Ah, so you're Japanese? But you seem to understand Italian." This time he switched to Japanese. "Yes"

"I want to ask you a few questions but first of all who are you?" The blonde asked.

"I-I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi but y-you can call me T-Tsuna" He replied quickly

_I can't tell him to much as it might change the future but since his HI will tell him if I lie I have to at least tell them half-truths _Tsuna pondered.

"Okay Tsuna. How did you get here and what do you want?"

"I don't really know how…I just woke up in the forest and sought for an exit. Then I ended up in the garden of this mansion. After that I don't know what happened…."

"Where did you get all those injuries? They were pretty bad. You're lucky Knuckle here-" he pointed at said priest who watched silently "-was able to fix a few of them. I'm rather surprised you woke up so soon…"

"Thank you for helping me…I got them from some bad guys who wanted to hurt my family and friends. I'm surprised they let me go. I thought they wanted to kill me. I don't really remember who exactly did it though" the last part he lied hoping that Primo wouldn't notice.

But Primo did. Yet he decided to not say anything about it so he continued to ask some other questions. "Seems like you really were lucky. I believe you're not a spy, are you?"

"N-no! I'm not I-I swear!" Tsuna burst out. "Alright I trust you. But do I get it right that you don't have a place to stay right now?" Primo asked kindly. "N-no…" the teen answered silently. "So I suggest you'll stay here for the time being."

"I-is this really alright?"

"Yes. But you should rest now. Although you seem to want us to believe you were fine, you aren't since you were badly injured just recently. Knuckle wasn't able to heal you completely so you shouldn't put your body under so much stress. Actually I think you hurt pretty much still" The blonde said while going towards the exit. Tsuna stayed silent eyes downcast.

"Seems like figured right." Primo chuckled "By the way, my name is Giotto" He added while leaving with his sun guardian.

When Tsuna was alone he sighed _I don't think he bought my lies. He's really observing, too…just as expected from the Vongola Primo. _Again the brunette sighed. _I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up with not telling them who I am…I wonder how the others are doing right now. Do they even know where I am? I won't be able to return home without their help…_

Tsuna lied down _Maybe I really should rest now. Giotto is right…I'll probably be able to think more clearly after a relaxing nap._ After that he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>With Giotto And Knuckle:<p>

"Do you really believe him Giotto?" Knuckle asked his boss.

"Partially yes…he's hiding something though. Something big. But I can tell he's not our enemy." Giotto answered calmly.

"Is this what your Hyper Intuition tells you?"

"Yes"

They walked quietly for awhile when Knuckle decided to speak again. "You know…I think this kid has been through a lot already. He woke up so soon even though he's still considerably injured. He must have a high pain tolerance to barely show any signs." The priest uttered concernedly. "Yes…I know. I was thinking of that too. That's a reason for why I want him to stay…I think if we got to know him better we might find out." The sky sighed audibly "We'll just have to wait and see." The sun agreed. Unfortunately for them they both forgot that the maybe…just maybe should tell the other guardians about their guest…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Reborn &amp; co:<p>

A certain silver-headed bomber was on the verge of blowing up the whole town to find his beloved Jūdaime. He was currently meeting with Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome to discuss what to do. "He's missing for nearly two weeks now Reborn-san!" Gokudera called out franticly. "I know that and I'm on it, so calm down you're pissing me off. We actually have narrowed down the list of possible culprits to a total of three enemy families. They're are the only ones who've enough men power and are actually insane enough to make a move against the Vongola." Reborn stated fuming. No one dared to kidnap his Dame-student without getting a huge punishment from him. "THEN WHY ARE WE STILL SITTING HERE?" The silver-head burst out "Jūdaime needs our help!" He earned a kick in the head from Reborn. "I told you to calm down! We can't just barge in there! We have to wait for reinforcements! We'll wait until they arrive and -before you ask- they'll be here by tomorrow morning. Besides, I have my suspicions on which family we should 'pay a visit'…make sure to tell Mukuro and Hibari about this. We'll need them"

"Hai Reborn-san!" Gokudera quickly responded before running away in order to finish his task. "Hold on Dame-Tsuna…we're coming." The small arcobaleno silently muttered.

"Tsuna/Bossu…" was heard from Yamamoto and Chrome.

Little did they know that it would be a lot harder to get their beloved Decimo back…

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this chappy a bit longer...<strong>

**I hope you like it **

**please R&R **

**greetings Chrome-chanXTsuna  
><strong>


	4. Misunderstandings, Yelling And More

**I'm SO SORRY for updaiting but at some point I didn't know how to continue the story and after some time I completly forgot about it****, Gomen'nasai! TTATT**

**But thanks again for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

><p>"Japanese speaking"<p>

_"Italian speaking"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_"Hold on Dame-Tsuna…we're coming." The small arcobaleno silently muttered._

_"Tsuna/Bossu…" was heard from Yamamoto and Chrome._

_Little did they know that it would be a lot harder to get their beloved Decimo back…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Misunderstandings, Yelling And More Yelling<strong>

"_GIO__TTO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD AN ILLEGITIMATE SON?" _Yelled a certain red/pink – head shortly after storming into the infirmary. He was hunting down his boss for skipping paperwork again and was told he would find his target there by Knuckle because of a 'guest'. But what he found made him dumbstruck for a moment before he started yelling. "_G! What? Wh-whait a minute-" _Giotto tried to explain but G. just continued.

"_HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?"_

"_We are but-" _Again he was interrupted. Tsuna sat watching, shocked that the first storm just barged in and started yelling at his boss. "_THEN WHY DID YOU ILLEGITIMATELY IMPREGNATE A WOMAN! WHO'S THE MOTHER ANYWAY?DO I-"_

"_STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" _Giotto snapped _"If you would just let me finish you would have your answers!Jeez! This boy IS. NOT. MY. SON."_

"_But he looks so much like you Giotto!"_

"_This doesn't change the fact that I'm not-" _Primo began only to be interrupted again, but this time by Tsuna who came back to his senses. "A-ano.." _Maybe_ _I should change to Italian… "I'm sorry to interrupt you…but Giotto-san can't possibly be my father…I mean how old are you?"_ Tsuna asked looking at Giotto.

"_I'm 26." _Came the reply from the blonde who was thinking _I didn't think he could speak Italian so fluently without any accent…_

"_Okay. I'm 16 years old, that would mean that he was 10 when I was born so…" _Tsuna then continued. _"Che…you've gotta point there…brat." _The Gokudera look-alike muttered while glaring at the 'brat'.

H-he really can be scary! Tsuna thought while sweating because he was still being glared at.

_"G. …could you please stop glaring at him? He'll be staying here for a while so I want you to get along."_

"_WHAT! WHY? WHO IS HE ANYWAY?AFTER ALL HE COULD BE A SPY!" _G. began to yell again. Tsuna winced slightly at the noise, a head ache already starting to form.

_"Please tune down your voice G.. We found him badly injured and I offered him to stay here since he's nowhere else to go and I'm completely sure he's not a spy"_ Giotto reasoned.

_"But-"_

_"Drop it already. I decided that he will stay and that's it" The first sky said, his tone final._

_"Che! Fine!"_

_"Good…now we should let Tsuna rest. It's been a stressful day. Have a nice rest, I'll come tomorrow to intodruce you to the others. Food will be brought later."_ Giotto said quietly, knowing of the headache the younger was suffering from. He knew that feeling well as G. brought him into the same condition every so often.

_" Thanks."_ Tsuna replied, his voice sounding tired as he did. With that the teen was left alone.

When he was sure they were gone he started searching for his mittens and his ring. He didn't notice at first but his sky ring wasn't were it was supposed to be -which was on his finger- but gladly he found them to be in his pocket. He must've unconsciously hidden them there.

He sighed in relieve and hid them again. _'I have to hide my things from them if I don't want my identity to be revealed…why do these things keep happening to me? Not only was I kidnapped and beaten...no, on top of that I was sent to the PAST! THE FREAKING DAMN PAST! 400 YEARS!'_ At this point he was nearly pulling his hair out but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He saw a maid coming in. She stopped._ "I brought you something to eat."_ She announced a little shyly. She was probably a little older if not the same age as Tsuna himself.

_"Thank you"_ He answered warmly. At this the maid blushed and quickly hurried out of the room after leaving the food on the bedside table. He sighed- he seemed to do that a lot lately. Recently girls around him are acting different. Blushing and running away…_'I sure have changed, haven't I? I'm always being told how good-looking I am now. It's a little irritating. Funny how things can change in mere two years…I mean back then girls acted as if I didn't exist and now this… Ah well, I've got better things to think of than of how my appearance effects others…'_

_'Reborn will so beat me up and give me 'extra' training when I get back…if I get back that is…'_

* * *

><p><span>The next morning:<span>

When Tsuna woke up the next morning he felt much better. He could move around quite well though he was still a bit sore. Half an hour after he woke up Giotto came. Tsuna already changed into some clothes that were brought earlier. "Good morning Tsuna"

"Good morning to you, too, Giotto. But you don't have to speak Japanese. I could just speak Italian." Tsuna answered.

"I know but I actually want to speak Japanese. I don't get to speak it very often so you could see this as practising for me. But I wouldn't have thought you could speak Italian so fluently without even a slight accent. I was kind of surprised…"

"Oh…yeah…hehe. I had quite a…strict tutor you could say…" By the look on the teens face somehow Giotto didn't want to know more about this 'strict' tutor.

"Anyway. Are you ready to meet my guardians Tsuna?" The blonde asked.

"Yes I am." They walked out of the infirmary heading towards the dining hall were they would meet the other guardians. While they were walking in silence Tsuna reassured himself that he had his ring and mittens hidden safely in his pocket.

Soon they arrived and Giotto pushed open the large wooden doors. And sure enough every single one of the first generations guardians were there seated at the large dining table. Even Alaude and…much to his disappointment even Daemon Spade. He groaned inwardly _'Uhh…great…that's exactly the one I didn't want to meet. I guess there's no helping it…I'll have to cope with it and keep up my act…'_ He didn't know what to do so he just followed his ancestor inside and stood beside him a little awkwardly when he sat down. He was highly aware of the stares he was given by the first generations guardians. Giotto cleared his throat and began to speak _"This is Tsuna and he'll be staying with us for the time being._ Tsuna these are my guardians: you already met G.. He's my storm guardian and right-hand man," G. was glaring scarily at Tsuna, clearly unhappy but Giotto simply continued "and this is Asari Ugetsu, my rain guardian. He's also from Japan," Asari smiled warmly at him "this is Daemon Spade, my mist guardian," The mentioned sent him a creepy smile _'HIEE! What's up with this look?…Nevermind, I don't want to know the answer to that!'_ "The next one is Lampo, my lightning guardian," Lampo looked…bored. There's nothing more you could say about that. "This one is Alaude, the cloud" Tsuna didn't really like the way the first cloud looked at him. He was practically analysing every movement of him. _'Scary…I have to be careful around him.'_ "And the last on is Knuckle, my sun guardian. You already met him ,too."

The sun was just looking at him like any other normal person would, since they already saw each other. "A-ah it's nice to meet you! I hope I won't cause you any trouble for staying here" Tsuna spoke not sure which language to choose. "Maa maa it's alright. I'm happy to have someone I can speak in my native language with." Asari said cheerily Just like Yamamoto…_ 'I really miss them…'_ "Hai" Tsuna replied smiling warmly at Asari, but if you looked closely you could see a hint of sadness in it. Giotto noted it mentally.

"Okay now that you all know I expect you to treat him nicely." He then said with a firm voice. "Hn. Such a herbivore…"

"Che"

"Nufufu…this'll be interesting"

_'Eek! Why me?'_ Tsuna whined inwardly becoming rigid and slightly sweating.

After that they went to eat their breakfast.

When they finished Giotto showed Tsuna around the mansion but soon the blonde was dragged away by G to do paperwork, leaving behind a sweat dropping brunette.

_'Seems like I have to continue the tour by myself, huh? I hope I won't get lost…'_ The future boss sighed and wandered off. While he was looking around he heard a beautiful melody and sought (A/N: is this the right form? -.-') for the source. After awhile he found Asari sitting in a traditional Japanese styled room, playing the flute. He could see him through a gap of the slightly ajar door. Tsuna listened intently, eyes closed, to the music when it suddenly stopped.

When he opened his eyes and found himself looking directly in the eyes of Asari.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you!" The brunette turned to leave.

"It's okay. Do you want to come in and hear more?" Asari then asked.

Tsuna stopped and looked back "I don't want to bother you…"

"It's ok, I don't mind. If you want I can play some traditional Japanese melodies."

At this Tsunas eyes lit up and he sat down in front of Asari who began to play again.

Some time later they talked until the brunette excused himself, wanting to further explore the mansion.

But before he could leave they heard G yelling. Tsuna stepped into the hallway to look what was going on when he was already being knocked down by no oneelse but Lampo, who was chased by an furious storm guardian

"Umpfh!"

G was going to grab Lampo to most likely kill him when a jingling sound caught his attention.

Unfortunately Ts Vongola ring was sliding along the floor, which fell out of his pocket when he hit the ground. _"What-"_ Tsuna could only watch horrified when G approached the ring and picked it up as he was still stuck underneath of Lampo.

"Where the hell did you get that from!" G snapped.

Tsuna visibly flinched but didn't answer.

"HE! ARE YOU DEAF? I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" G downright yelled at the poor brunette who still wouldn't answer.

"Ma, ma, G I think we should bring him to Giotto." Asari chimed in.

"Che! You're probably right" G said before grabbing Tsuna by the collar and dragging him to Giottos office, followed by Asari and Lampo.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh! Done! The chapters are getting longer, yay!<strong> **Though slightly...but still..**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Pls R&R like always**

**Chrome-chanXTsuna**


	5. Note

**Hehe...whazzup, Guys? **

**I know you probably wanna beat me up for not updating and this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to inform you that I haven't given up on this story and I will complete it for sure. I just have some problems with writing it at the moment….**

**Every time I try to continue this story an idea for another one just pops up in my head…**

**So I hope you're not too angry at me *puppydogeyes* **

**I'll try to update this fic within the week…**

**Chrome-chanXTsuna**

**EDIT:**

**I'm sooo sorry guys to not have updated yet AGAIN! ...I am hopeless...I know. Really I do.**

**But unfortunately I have to say that this story will officially be on hiatus for hopefully only a short while. The reason is that my computer decided it has to die on me and I didn't copy the last chapter on another computer. It is the ONLY one I didn't copy yet...**

**Buuut at least I have an idea how to repair it for I might just have to replace one thing.**

**So until hopefully soon...for real!**


End file.
